


Buckets and Hearts

by littletechiebird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Cute JohnKat regarding Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckets and Hearts

“SO TELL ME, EGBERT. WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN THAT FUCKING ABOMINATION THAT YOU SENT? OR WAS YOUR THINKPAN MALFUNCTIONING WHEN YOU DID THAT?”

When he sees the text on his screen, he’s laughing. He had figured there was a possibility of this happening. 

“FUCKING PINK AND RED IS ALL OVER IT. HEARTS TOO. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, EGBERT. WHY DID YOU SEND IT. WHY WOULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING I WOULD WANT TO SEE EVEN FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND.”

He was freaking out. He hated those colors, and he remembered a brief explanation about that once before. Or maybe twice. Hmm. Why had he hated them again? Trolls could be so weird! 

“IS THAT… NO. FUCK NO. JOHN. WHAT IS THAT. WHY. WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU POSSIBLY PUT THAT THERE. YOU PUT THAT THERE, DIDN’T YOU? OR ARE YOU HUMANS REALLY THAT SICK? JEGUS. FUCK.”  


Oh right! He started laughing more to himself, because he couldn’t help it. It was too funny. He’d meant it to be more of a joke than anything, and Dave had actually suggested it. Saying it would be a great prank, and that he might as well since he’d be freaking over the colors — John had told him that Karkat would. So it worked out! He couldn’t help it. He was a prankster to the core, after all. He understood now that it wasn’t that cleaning products were offensive.. but they held some weird meaning to them. They were pretty private about it. He still couldn’t quite understand it, because he couldn’t possibly understand Karkat’s spazzy explanations. He’d have to try and get someone else to explain it one day. After all, “JUST FUCKING DON’T. THAT’S SICK. GOG DAMN IT” wasn’t enough of an explanation for him. It was too funny to see him get riled up, anyway. Then again, it never really took much to rile him up…

“DAMN IT JOHN. DON’T YOU JUST LAUGH AT ME. YOU’RE JUST SITTING THERE TRYING TO MAKE ME OUT TO BE SOME WRIGGLING FOOL, AREN’T YOU.”

This was the best! Certainly the most eventful Valentines Day ever, and the day had just started. That was encouraging, wasn’t it?

“FUCK YOU, EGBERT.”

“hahaha. i’m sorry karkat. it’s just a valentine!”

“A WHAT.”

“a valentine! for valentines day.”

“WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT. ALL OF THIS PINK. AND RED. HEARTS. AND THAT… THAT..”

“haha. the red, pink, and hearts are traditional. but the bucket was my special addition!”

“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY IT. FUCK. EGBERT. I KNEW THAT WAS YOU. EVEN WITHOUT KNOWING THOSE STUPID EARTH TRADITIONS.”

“well i just wanted to wish you a happy valentines day too, even if trolls don’t celebrate it.”

“WHY WOULD WE. IT SEEMS UTTERLY FUCKING USELESS. ALL THOSE RIDICULOUS COLORS. I MEAN WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO. DO YOU MOCK EACH OTHER FOR WHICHEVER OF YOU HAVE REDDER BLOOD OR SOMETHING. WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY FUCKING DO.”

“it’s just how we celebrate love and all that stuff. It’s mostly for people who are in relationships to celebrate each other and be all mushy. hahaha”

“MUSHY. FUCK. YOU HUMANS ARE ALREADY FUCKING PINK AND SQUISHY ENOUGH AS IT IS.”

He was still so mad, hot, and bothered about that bucket. John was still grinning to himself, so pleased.

“ha! yeah. I guess so.”

“so. now that i sent you the valentine and wished you happy valentines day, i guess there’s just one thing left!”

“AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT.”

“will you be my valentine, karkat? :B”


End file.
